officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bubby 15: Family Issues Part 1
Plot 18 November 2038 CE: Much to Doccy's disgust, Lex and Natasha go gardening near the Adam Island Beach. After Pumpkin refuses to join them, the Alfie couple go for a walk in the forest before the two have an unexpected fight and Natasha flees. Lex steps on a photo frame in the ground, and picks it up to discover a picture of him and long lost brother many years ago. Eager to investigate this mystery, Lex is accompanied by Bubby and JJ to explore around the area where the photo frame was uncovered. The trio find a hidden hole leading to an underground forest-like area, where they are almost killed by a Smilodon, which falls off a cliff thanks to Bubby. They soon find a young girl cat unconscious deeper in the underground forest, however they are distracted when Lex's long-lost brother, Smokey, reveals himself, and the young cat vanishes. After waiting worriedly for Bubby, JJ, and Lex, Clyde decides to go out and find them. He encounters himself from the future briefly, before being accidentally spotted by Bubby, JJ, Lex, Smokey, and the girl. As Clyde's family run into a nearby cave, JJ orders Clyde to continue into the forest. Confused, Clyde obeys and eventually finds the underground forest. Dumbfounded, Clyde runs into his family again, however appearing to be immediately after they found Smokey. Smokey explains that when he was younger, he ran away with a friend Ewan and went on many adventures with him, which is why Lex never saw him again. Smokey then reveals he knew Greg, and the Ewan he was referring to was Bubby's old crush from Super Bubby 7: Death Trap. Shortly afterwards, a giant Titanoboa appears and threatens to kill the cats. It destroys Smokey's hidden lair, and Smokey reveals he stole Greg's time machine and still has it. The group travel not far back in time, to less than a half hour ago, when Smokey worries about his young ally Zara, the young cat. The cats rush to the place where they found the girl, and watch their past selves encounter her for the first time, then meet Smokey. The present-cats quickly grab Zara and flee. Back above ground, the cats properly meet Zara, who Clyde has a crush on. The cats suddenly encounter the Titanoboa (from the past) again, and it gives chase. After minutes of running, the snake gives up, and the group return to the cave that Clyde had encountered before. Past-Clyde, then appears, and the cats precede to flee through the cave and JJ orders Past-Clyde into the forest. The cats return to the Zeus home, where Lucy and Catcules meet Smokey and Zara. Natasha then reveals herself from a hiding space, and breaks up with Lex. With everyone confused at her sudden insanity, Natasha escapes into the jungle again. As the family falls apart, it appears that one person is behind it all - Greg. Trivia * The original book was written on June 22, 2015, and was modified to fit the timeline on February 12, 2017. Category:Super Bubby books